User blog:Haegemonia/Status Updatez Y'all
Alright, I'm making dis here blog post to give you the 4-11 on what's the happy-haps with my writing the comic. Wurd. ... Ahem, anywho, been a bit swamped recently, but thing's are still looking good on my end. I'll try and give more specific updates in later posts, but I just wanted to touch base for now. As an additional note, I went to see Avatar last night, and it confirmed a few things for me: 1) James Cameron cannot think of an original or quality story to save his life. 2) People don't care, as long as there is big explosions and blue alien boobs, which has made Cameron the director of the two highest grossing films of all time. 3) That not only does Canada produce some rare rich douchebags from time to time, but the ones we produce are so rich and so douchebaggish that Donald Trump sobs into his hairpiece with envy whenever he sees James Cameron on the television. 4) <3 Sigourney Weaver Now, having watched the film and learned Cameron is preparing to make at least one more sequel, I would like to give my two cents as to what would actually happen after the events of the first film: General: Alright gentlemen, we just learned that the human outpost on Pandora was raided by the Na'vi and our defense forces there were scattered. Military Advisor: Yeah, who could have ever expected a small, lightly equipped assault force of mercenaries led by people who are clinically retarded and working with a number of people actively acting to undermine our efforts could ever be defeated on a planet filled with poisonous air and containing trillions of gigantic organisms which have the ability to work together just to attack any encroaching foe? Or much less that such a defeat would occur in the one place our sensors don't work? General: Well, given this exceedingly minor defeat, and considering the planet has tens of trillions of dollars worth of minerals with retarded names, there's only one thing to do. Military Advisor: What's that, General? General: We leave the Na'vi alone and allow them to rebuild, respecting their sovereignty over Pandora. Awkward Silence General: ...PffffffHAHAHAHHAA. I'm sorry, I couldn't keep a straight face after saying that. No, no, we're gonna nuke that bitch. Pandora 'asplodes --Haegemonia(talk) 15:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Edit Numero Uno Alright, I've got some more done, but apparently the flu fairy decided to lay her blessing upon me. I think I hacked up my colon about an hour ago -_- --Haegemonia(talk) 23:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Still Sick Okay, apparently I offended some higher power, because I am still sick as a dog. Seriously, it's like there's a party in my mouth and everybody's painful. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Feeling Better Okay, good news, I'm finally feeling better, so I should be able to get back into the swing of things. Granted, I have to catch up on some work from when I was sick first, but that shouldn't take too long. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:49, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Final Edit This should be my last edit for this page, as long as Mother Nature decides not to ravage me with any more illness (NO MEANS NO.) ANYWAY. I just wanted to announce that, as an additional treat, I'm planning on releasing the script for the comic once the whole thing is completed. It's sort of like a special feature, only instead of some hack actor narrating it, we have Sean Connery! (well, if you imagine him narrating it at least.) --Haegemonia(talk) 10:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts